New Year's Eve Chaos
by Ms. AJ Ninja
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and the Marauders throw a party. Add some alcohol and truth of dare— well, chaos ensues of course. Remus was just surprised that he kind of liked this kind of chaos. Especially if that chaos was named Sirius Orion Black. / "Three. Two. One. And then their lips met and nothing else mattered"


**Author's Notes: Because a certain group of people from Wolfstar Trash Anonymous asked for it, so everyone there— here you go! ;) Have fun and Happy New Year! **

**Co-author's account name on ao3 is lelamore :3**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **This is also on Archive of Our Own: archiveofourown[.org]/works/5598811 (take out brackets)**

 ***This was posted on Ao3 first Jan. 01 2016**

* * *

Sirius doesn't do anything by halves, Remus concluded as he watched his best mate gesturing animatedly towards James and Peter. With every action taken, he seems to dramatise it. With a sense of fond amusement, Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius who flopped down gracefully onto his lap. He gently closed his book, placing a scrap of parchment to bookmark it, and stared down at his friend whose head was in his lap and legs were dangling over the end of the sofa. Sirius placed an arm over his eyes and groaned.

"Moony," he whined and removed his arm from his face to stare deeply into his eyes. All that did was show Remus how insane he was (and how beautiful grey eyes looked under the dim light, but he planned on _not_ thinking about that bit). "We haven't planned a party ages. Ages, I tell you!"

"And you tell me because?" Remus inquired, placing his folded hands onto the other man's chest. He willfully ignored the snickers emanating from his right.

"Because it's almost New Year's Eve and you have the best ideas," Sirius stated factually, as if reciting from a textbook. Remus lips quirked up to one side.

"I'll think about it," he said, a wonderful plan already forming in his head. Sirius whooped for joy. "What're you so happy about? I didn't say I _would_ do it."

"Ah, but alas, Mister Moony, my dear old friend. I could see that devious twinkle in your eyes and that tells me all I need to know." Sirius waved a finger in his face before he bounded off into their dorms. Remus rolled his eyes at his friend's antics before he picked up his forgotten book and resumed his reading. Then he heard a crash and a familiar yell before he laid his book down on the table and sighed. Today just wasn't his reading day he supposed. He shared a glance with the others and they all rushed upstairs to Sirius.

He opened the door warily to see Sirius standing on his bed, a crazy gleam in his eyes. James chuckled before flopping onto his own bed and asked, "And you look like the rest of your insane relatives, why?"

"I have an idea for the New Year's Eve party," he exclaimed happily. "We should go and prank some firsties who haven't experienced the joys of the Marauding ways. Oh, and we could play some games, like truth or dare!"

"…you're kidding, right?" James said, disbelief colouring his tone as he stared at Sirius with raised eyebrows, glasses askew. Peter was rubbing his face tiredly and Remus could understand what he was going through.

"What's wrong with that?" Sirius muttered defensively. He sat down, looking all like a dejected puppy whose favourite toy was taken away from them.

Remus sighed. "Everything. I have an idea. Let's throw a party for all of Gryffindor in the common room — and no, James, I am not giving firewhiskey to anyone below the age of fifteen — there's a lot of people home for the hols, so it'll be rather big. Peter, tell everyone in Gryffindor to stay out of the common room for a bit for a Marauders' end of the year party. James, you can go and get butterbeer and firewhiskey, since you have your cloak. Sirius, go and ask the house elves if they can whip up something for us as they practically adore you. And I'll do the decorations."

Sirius pouted and Remus' tried hard not to stare at how soft Sirius' dusky pink lips looked. Remus mentally shook himself out of farfetched daydreams of his best mate and tried to listen to Sirius' words. "—but I really wanted to do truth or dare."

Remus' walls faltered and a few more seconds looking at Sirius' heavy gaze made his resistance crumble. He made his way over to Sirius' forlorn form and nudged his shoulder gently. "Fine. We can play truth or dare." The bright expression on his face made everything worth it. Remus continued, ignoring Peter and James' knowing looks, "So, does everyone know what they're doing?"

Peter, James, and Sirius hastily formed into a misshapen line and saluted him goofily, laughing and bumping into each other as they did so. They intoned simultaneously, "Sir, yes, sir." Remus grinned; his friends were idiots, but they were his idiots.

"Good. Now on you go. It's a quarter to seven and we don't have that much time."

—•—

The party officially started at nine o'clock and apparently two hours was enough time to form an amazing party. Remus decided that gold was an appropriate colour scheme, so he created lavish gold decorations at the tip of his wand. The ceiling twinkled slightly, giving off the impression of the night sky. Delicate streamers and balloons were strategically placed to look perfect; the Gryffindor common room's royal red really empathised how extravagant the room was. The drinks James brought were placed right next to the large amounts of food the house elves had made. A certain box of firewhiskey was already opened and mixed with a diluted form of veritaserum for the inevitable game of truth or dare he signed himself (and others) up for. If they were going to play, they might as well go all out. All in all, Remus was rather proud of his last minute thinking.

He milled around, casually chatting with Lily and the others when Sirius came up to him and pulled on the sleeve of his sweater. "C'mon, Moony, I've been waiting hours to play," he drawled out, sounding every bit like a rich spoiled boy. Sirius flashed him a quick smile before he pasted the frown back on his face.

Remus rolled his eyes and asked Lily, "Do you wanna play truth or dare with us?"

It took a few moments before Lily sighed. "Oh, why not. I'm already buzzed."

"Just a small warning—" he started, but was interrupted by Sirius climbing on top of a table and yelling, "All seventh years, report to my dorms for a game of truth or dare."

"What were you saying?" Lily asked as they reach his dorm, which was rapidly filling up with people.

"—the firewhiskey you guys'll drink is laced with a mild truth potion. So before you think about choosing truth, just remember you'll have to take a sip of your drink before you answer. Don't worry it wears off," James explained to the crowd, an easygoing smile clear on his face.

Lily froze and groaned into her hands. Remus chuckled and spoke, "That was the warning. Too late to back out now, Lils. If I'm stuck in this, at least I'll have you."

"Wow, thanks, Moony," she murmured sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she took a seat on the windowsill, burrowing herself in the cotton sheets and pillows.

Remus took a seat on his bed next to Sirius. He couldn't help but notice how their sides were touching and how warm Sirius felt. Remus was perpetually cold, partially the reason why he always wore sweaters (other than loving them), so he always sought out heat. And Sirius was a nice toasty, furnace.

"Who's gonna start?" asked Dorcas as she leaned against the Marlene's chest since she was sitting between her legs.

"I'll start off first I guess," Frank offered and so the game began.

Twenty minutes into the game, James was finally up to choose. "Peter, truth or dare."

"Dare," the shorter man said, slightly worried as the grin on James' face grew.

"I dare you to transfigure Minnie's office into a litter box."

"Merlin, she'll kill me!" Peter muttered while the group roared with laughter. They all watched as Peter walked out and came back a few minutes later with a sorrowful expression on his face and a detention slip. "I hate you all. Lily, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Hmm, what do you smell in your amortentia?" Remus had to bite back a grin that threatened to spread across his face as Lily's face turned into a deeper shade of red. She glared down at the shot glass in her hand before she downed it quickly, slamming it down. "Freshly cut grass, broom polish, parchment, musky sweat, and pine."

"Merlin, Lily-love, you just described James!" Sirius howled with laughter as he slapped his knee. James look like he was struck by lightening, hair in a disarray (though that was usually the case everyday), eyes wide open in shock, and mouth agape. Remus thought he saw James almost swooning, but he managed to catch himself and stare at Lily with a dazed look in his eyes. Lily rolled her eyes at his antics, but her face was still flushed with a light pink and it might've been caused by James' actions. She spoke up, "Alice, truth or dare."

"Dare," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I dare you to accio all of Frank's underwear." She smirked then added, "Sorry, Frank."

He shrugged while Alice incanted the spell, watching as all of his pants came flying towards him. "Y'know, all that really did was mess up my drawers."

"Eh," Alice flirted, "at least I get to see your underwear on the floor like in my fantasies." And that was when Frank spluttered out his drink; he wiped his mouth and avoided her eyes.

"Dorcas, truth or dare."

"Truth," she answered and took a shot.

"Hmm, who do you like?" She attempted to wiggle her eyebrows suggestively. This failed attempt made everyone chuckle at her cuteness.

"Marlene," she stated casually and everyone gawked at her. Dorcas laughed. "We've been dating for a few months, haven't you noticed? Anyway, James, truth or dare."

"Dare, obviously," he said in a 'duh' tone.

Sirius climbed over and whispered conspiratorially in Dorcas' ear for a few moments before she smiled slyly and nodded. Sirius glided back with a devious expression on his face while she said, "Courtesy of Sirius, James go steal a mandrake."

James pursed his lips and then rummaged around through his trunk before he came up with earmuffs. "The things I do for you, Pads."

"Aww, you love me," Sirius boasted, but James ignored him as he couldn't hear much anyway. Ten minutes later, James came through the door, a wild look in his eye, as he carried a stunned mandrake in his arms. He dropped it in Sirius' arms and ruffled up his usually perfect hair, ignoring Sirius' shriek. He said breathlessly, "Lily, truth or dare."

"Dare." The challenging look in her gaze was visible for all to see.

"Kiss me."

And did they ever. Remus thought Lily was going to back out or at least give him just a sweet, short kiss. Well, he was completely wrong and this is one of the few times he was glad to be wrong. Lily reached up and kissed him long and slow and so, _so_ , meaningfully and all James could do was gasp and hold her tightly against him. James deserved everything good that comes in his life and that includes his love life. Remus knew that, after countless of hours of talking to Lily, she didn't think James was an absolute dick and she found him 'quite funny sometimes.' Lily pulled back and smiled softly, making Remus feel like he was intruding on some intimate moment (he probably was). She coughed delicately and then started asking others. It continued on and Remus was baffled that no one had chosen him yet, a small miracle if he's ever seen one.

"Sirius, truth or dare," Marlene asked, voice slurring from the amount of drinks she consumed over the last hour.

"I reckon I should choose truth now after that last one," he muttered, his head leaning on Remus' shoulder.

"Best fantasy?"

Sirius' head shot up and he giggled, almost helplessly. He looked at Marls' expectant gaze and down the shot of firewhiskey before he spoke, "We're on my bed after a night of fun outside and I just kiss him and lead him into my bed. Not that raunchy."

"No, that's really adorable, Siri," Lily said, smiling widely at his half-hidden, embarrassed face. Remus' mind was in a whirlwind. Who was he? That sounded rather nice and romantic. What—

"Remus, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Who's more attractive: me or James?"

Remus smirked and responded automatically, "James."

"What! Are you serious?" Sirius practically yelled.

Remus snorted and said, "No, you dork, I didn't drink anything yet." He paused, grabbed a newly opened bottle of firewhiskey, and drank half of its contents while looking straight into Sirius' darkened grey eyes. He relished in the burn in his throat as it slid its way down into his stomach. "Now asks me again."

"Who's more attractive—"

"You." The word slipped out of his lips seamlessly. They were brought out of their staring contest when Alice said excitedly, "It's a minute till the New Year!"

They all rushed downstairs to hang out with the other years and watched as the clock ticked down to twelve.

Twenty.

"Remus?" Sirius asked, weaving one arm through his.

Eighteen.

"Yeah?"

Seventeen.

"Will you be my New Year's kiss?" The blush on Sirius' face made Remus melt inside.

Fifteen.

"Of course, Padfoot." He moved them into a comfortable position and smiled down at the shorter man.

Ten.

"Moony," he breathed.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

"I love you," he said and Sirius placed one hand on his cheek.

Four.

"You stole my line," Sirius said while chuckling. "I love you too."

Three.

Two.

One.

And then their lips met and nothing else matter.


End file.
